<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden by Pyr0mannia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975262">Forbidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyr0mannia/pseuds/Pyr0mannia'>Pyr0mannia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyr0mannia/pseuds/Pyr0mannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t easy being in a mafia, and you of all people should know. Growing up with your two elder brothers, Atsumu and Osamu Miya, your boss decides to team up with Oikawa. Then you meet Iwaizumi Hajime, who will change your life completely, however...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There you sat, between your two elder brothers. Osamu and Atsumu Miya. Osamu being on your right, Atsumu to your left. Their faces were stone cold as their eyes shifted around the restaurant in search for their soon-to-be business partner.</p><p>“How much longer are we supposed to wait for them? It’s been half an hour already.” You questioned, quite annoyed that you were forbidden to order until they arrived. </p><p>“Be patient Y/n.” Osamu stated firmly. Lacing his fingers together and resting his hands onto the table. </p><p>“They know the consequences of standing us up. I wouldn’t want to have to make a mess out of them if it wasn’t necessary, but sometimes there’s nothing you can do to help it.” Atsumu added onto Osamu’s statement.</p><p>“I’m giving them 15 minutes.” You protested.</p><p>The restaurant was cold and quiet. Unlike previous meetups you’d been included in. Usually the scenery was lively and full of people so if anything were to happen, there’d be many witnesses. It would’ve always been a win/lose situation.</p><p>However this time, there were only you, and your brothers, in a most exquisite restaurant, unfit to the pedestrians who’s passed the windows.  </p><p>A few minutes passed, you were entertaining yourself by watching the ice melt in your half full, half empty glass before you, with your right elbow on the table, resting your head on your knuckles.</p><p>After moments and moments of only the sounds of rain hitting the windows, your eyes shot up as you heard the door creak open. In all honesty, you didn’t know who it was you were waiting on. The only information you had was that they weren’t the easiest to work with. </p><p>The three of you stood up as the others walked to the table. Observing the three, you were aware of who was in charge. It was the 6 foot tall man with fluffy light brown hair. He walked with pride and precision. Letting his authority be known to anyone who may have been paying attention. </p><p>Behind him were two other men, one with dark brown hair, not far in height difference. The last man was about the same height as the middle man, though his hair was short and blonde with two dark streaks on either side of his hair.</p><p>The three arrived at the table, the leader in the middle, as everyone bowed showing a sign of respect. Making eye contact with the leader, you used your hands, flattening your dress to sit back down, as everyone else sat themselves.</p><p>“The Miya’s... how have you all been?” The leader spoke, lacing his fingers together. </p><p>“Just fine.” Atsumu replied, trying not to come off as too harsh. </p><p>The man’s eyes flickered back and forth between you and your brothers, finally resting his eyes on you. </p><p>“I don’t believe we’ve met, and you are?” He asked, smirking a little as his eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Miya Y/n, and you?” You replied simply, crossing your ankles underneath the table, pulling your legs back towards the bottom of the bench. </p><p>“Ah, the infamous Y/n. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He started, his smirk increasing in mischief by the second. </p><p>“Likewise.” </p><p>“The name’s Oikawa, Tooru Oikawa.” He said proudly, sitting up a little. The mention of his name peaked your interest, you’d heard a lot about him. He was pretty reckless after all. Raising an eyebrow your eyes continued to keep locked on his. </p><p>“This here, is Hajime Iwaizumi,” nodding to his left, causing you to shift your focus on him. “To my right is Kentarō Kyōtani.” He finished. Your eyes quickly shifted to your left, making eye contact with Kyōtami. You nodded your head to the three of them once again.</p><p>“I truly do hope that we can get along, Y/n.”Oikawa said to you, leaning in once again with his hands now under the table. Suddenly feeling a cold hand on your leg, causing you to flinch out of shock. Looking down then back up at him. “Don’t you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>Shifting your leg out of his reach, you smiled at him, stating “Absolutely, platonically of course.” </p><p>He chuckled a little, sitting back again. Osamu had been watching you in the corner of his eye the whole time. Aware that something had just happened, though he couldn’t figure out exactly what. </p><p>Atsumu on the other hand, oblivious to the entire conversation, had called over the waitress for everyone. Relieved that the conversation was now over, you turned your head in Atsumu’s direction. </p><p>“I hope you all had time to check the menu, the waitress is on her way.” Atsumu said as he placed his menu on the edge of the table for the waitress to take. </p><p>You looked down, taking off your ring, bracelets and gloves, placing them all in your bag which you had safely between you and Osamu. </p><p>“Yea I’m ready.” You responded rhetorically speaking. </p><p>“So Tooru, why exactly are we here?” Osamu asked, opening one of the bottles of wine in the middle of the table. He grabbed your wine glass, filling it up half way, as you picked it up immediately.</p><p>“I was wondering when you’d ask.” Oikawa’s smirk soon turned into a menacing glare. “It’s the Fukurōdani company. They’ve been ripping us all off.” </p><p>Moving your focus from your glass that was pursed to your lips, your eyes shot up at Oikawa almost instantly. You specialized in the missions, not the drug transactions. So hearing about this for the first time was both intriguing and concerning, as you had no exact explanation to what it meant.</p><p>“What do you mean they’ve been ripping us off?” Atsumu inquired, telling by the look on his face, hearing that information wasn’t pleasing in the least. </p><p>“You couldn’t possibly mean they’ve been cutting us short.” Osamu said, hoping that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I mean.” Oikawa stated. “We should at least be getting 10 million every 2 weeks. 5 each.”</p><p>“So that’s about 700k a day right?” You questioned, placing down your glass down.</p><p>Oikawa placed his attention back towards you, smirking once again. “Smart kid.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes at his flirtatious manner, and soon realized the waitress was on her way. So despite your small grudge, you forced a smile. “I try.”</p><p>“Hi, I’m Aimi, I will be your waitress tonight, is there anything I can get you to drink?”</p><p>“You guys want anything?” Atsumu questioned, looking around. Everyone declined the offer.</p><p>“Alright then, I’m going to go clockwise, what would you like sir?” Aimi asked Kyōtani.</p><p>“Hassun please.” </p><p>“Alright.. and for you?” Aimi now was asking Oikawa. Tuning out his order, you started to observe her uniform. You looked behind the counter where her coworkers were, and their uniforms weren’t the same. </p><p>Sure to an ordinary person it’d look the same, but there was a bulge in her side, being covered by an apron. Many scenarios went through your mind. ‘Is it just how she looks?’ ‘Is she undercover?’ ‘Did she forget to iron her uniform?’</p><p>With your train of though being interrupted, you were brought back to reality with a shake of the arm by Osamu. “Y/n what do you want?”</p><p>Ignoring him, you stood up again, grabbing your bag, and fixing the skirt of your dress. Looking down at Osamu, you tilted your head a little. </p><p>“Bathroom.”</p><p>Osamu got up, letting you out. As you walked towards the bathroom. It appeared that you were only in a rush, but in reality, walking past the windows of the restaurant, you were looking out for anything out of place. </p><p>Having ties with the manager of the restaurant, you knew that only about 5 employees were on duty for that very night. But there were 6. You looked out the windows quickly, seeing a few cars in all black with gray and yellow rims. Knowing they didn’t belong to either of you, you ran to the bathroom, pulling out your phone immediately.</p><p>Going into the bathroom, you quickly locked the door behind you and called a coworker. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Suna it’s Y/n, send backup as soon as possible.”</p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>“The Fukurōdani guys are-“</p><p>You were cut off at a sudden knock on the door. </p><p>“Are you alright in there?” You heard someone ask. You hadn’t heard the voice before so it was a bit unsettling not knowing who it was.</p><p>“Yes I’m just fine thank you.” You replied. Waiting for a response, you stated at the door. You figured that they had gone away, but then they spoke again.</p><p>“I know that they’re here, Oikawa and the others still haven’t noticed.” </p><p>Hearing that you figured it was either Iwaizumi or Kyōtani. But not wanting to blow your cover, you decided to act oblivious to what he was talking about. </p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you talking about?” You questioned. Suna was still on the phone gathering everyone to meet up at the location.</p><p>“Y/n we have to go.” He said, his voice becoming more threatening by the second. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, leave me alone please.” You said, leaning over and pulling a pistol out of your boot, you walked closer to the door. </p><p>“There isn’t much time, we have to go now.” He whisper-shouted. He seemed desperate to make you leave, now rattling the door handle.</p><p>“Who are you?” You asked, standing behind the door with your pistol in hand. </p><p>“It’s Iwaizumi, Oikawa told me to come get you.” He said.</p><p>You then knew he was lying. </p><p>You knew you couldn’t stay put forever, so you placed your hand on the doorknob turning it slightly. Taking in a deep breath, you flung the door open, holding your gun at head level. </p><p>You walked closer, observing the man you currently had at gunpoint. He was about 5’11 with dark brown hair and a devious glare. Though, you could tell he was nothing but an amateur when it came to pushing sites.</p><p>You walked closer to him, your gun still dead in the middle of his forehead, causing him to walk backwards. </p><p>“Who sent you?” You asked, more demanding than if you were to ask a simple question. Grasping the attention of your brothers and the others, they all stood up immediately, drawing their guns. At the same time, Aimi pulled a gun from under her apron, aiming it at Atsumu.</p><p>‘I knew it.’</p><p>“Surrender now. We wouldn’t want to cause any difficulties now would we?” Aimi shouted from across the dining hall. Your facial expression gave off a look of disgust as you glared at her.</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s you who’ll be greeted with rather a mess this evening Aimi, don’t you think?” You shot back. You hadn’t even known her that long, and she was already on your last nerve.</p><p>“Is that a challenge? Miya?” She questioned, her arm not budging as she held her gun tightly. “Don’t go around making promises you can’t keep.”</p><p>“If I were to do so,” you started, lowering your gun from the man’s head, your back still turned. There was a look of confusion and fear in your brothers’ eyes as they watched you lower your weapon. You closed your eyes taking in a deep breath, before opening them again, staring straight into Aimi’s soul. The look you gave her, was both devious and full of murderous intent. “It’d be the last thing I do.”</p><p>Whipping your head back around towards the man, you used your gun to knock him upside the right of his head. You couldn’t tell, but from what you heard, the others had began to engage in combat as well.</p><p>Kneeing the man in the stomach, he nearly collapsed as he clutched his gut. Grabbing a switchblade that was hidden in your bra, you grabbed him by the hair and his wrist, twisting his arm behind him, you kicked the back of his knees forcing him to kneel down, with your blade to his neck. </p><p>“Cooperate and maybe you’ll make it out of here alive, yea?” You whispered into the man’s ear. He nodded frantically, with no hesitation. Lifting your head towards the table, you saw Iwaizumi with Aimi pinned down on the ground. </p><p>He had her right hand above her head next to her gun, showing she had dropped it in the process. Her other hand was being held down on her lower back, with Iwaizumi’s knee in between her legs so that she couldn’t move. </p><p>You observed the room more intently, watching Oikawa form a small smirk on his face as he looked at Iwaizumi. </p><p>“How the hell did they find out we’d be here?” Osamu shouted at Oikawa, causing his smirk to fall in an instant. </p><p>“Why are you asking me? Am I supposed to watch their every move or what?” Oikawa said back, with a snotty tone in fact.</p><p>“Maybe they followed you, since you can’t keep your goddamn mouths shut and your radio down.” Atsumu butt in, growing more upset by the second.</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are talking to him like that?” Kyōtani shouted, finally speaking up.</p><p>“Don’t forget YOU came here asking for OUR help.” Atsumu shot back. </p><p>“Well it clearly doesn’t matter who asked who since we’re all in a shitty situation right now.” Oikawa said, now looking at Atsumu. The tension in the room grew thicker by the second as they continued to bicker back and forth.</p><p>“Keep your fucking mouth shut will you momma’s boy? Nobody wants to hear you.” Osamu said to Kyōtani. </p><p>“You got a problem with me Miya?” Kyōtani replied, rolling his sleeves up and walking closer.</p><p>“Maybe I do.”</p><p>“Let’s settle it then, like men, right here. Unless you’re too much of a bitch to-“</p><p>“Can you all shut the fuck up for one second?!” You shouted, as you stood up, still holding the man’s arm. “All four of you are acting like little fucking boys when there’s clearly more important things going on. Pfftt I don’t know, maybe the two damn people that Iwaizumi and I have hostage right now? Mind you they aren’t alone and this little cat fight isn’t going to help the situation at all. All it’s going to do is cause more problems and both you and I know we don’t need any more of those right now.”</p><p>You hadn’t even realized, but your grip on the guy’s wrist had tightened, making his hand go numb. He was sweating like crazy and his legs wouldn’t stop trembling. Nobody had responded to your outburst, and instead stayed silent. It remained like that for a few seconds, until Oikawa drew his gun, aiming it in your direction.</p><p>“Hey what the fuck are you doing?!” Atsumu shouted, pushing Oikawa in the chest, but he stood his ground. </p><p>“Take your sister/brother/sibling’s advice and shut up real quick, okay?” Oikawa said, his eyes narrowing as his eyes fixated on something behind you.</p><p>Just as you were about to turn your head, you were greeted with a cold barrel against the back of your head. </p><p>‘Fucking great.’</p><p>Suddenly, a large, firm, and cold hand slithered its way around your waist. Your dress being a black skin tight one, it did in fact draw a few sets of eyes.</p><p>The man with his hand around your waist walked closer, so that your back was touching his torso. He dragged his gun to the bottom of your face, managing to make you let go of the other guy also. </p><p>“Get your fucking hands off me.” You groaned under your breath. Your head hung low and not in the least was the position you were in comfortable.</p><p>“Mmm... feisty are we?” He asked, his face moving closer to your ear, now mere centimeters away. “You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” He added on. His breath was hot as it fell onto your neck, causing you to shudder in his possession.</p><p>“Get your hands off of them.” Osamu demanded. Starting to walk towards you. </p><p>“One more step and I’ll blow her head off.” The man said firmly, now standing straight up again. You couldn’t lie, in the back of your mind you felt that this would be your end. Yes it was a 6 to 3 fight, leaving the 6 of you in the lead, however, one was occupied and one couldn’t help their situation.</p><p>Three of the other four were putting their emotions before the job, the most important thing at the moment. In reality, you knew that your boss wouldn’t give a damn if your brothers made it back alive or not. As long as the job was done to his liking. </p><p>The boss was closed off, quiet, but also very dangerous and intriguing. His eyes were like a wolf’s, waiting on its prey. And sure enough when his prey was in sight, he’d attack and win. </p><p>99% of the time.</p><p>“Let’s make this easy, I’ll take the girl, and give you all the money we rightfully owe you, in exchange, you won’t have to hear from us again.” The man suggested.</p><p>“You have to be joking right? You think I’m just going to sell my partner?” Osamu protested. At first, you hadn’t even thought of it that way. You had only been thinking of how they’d make it out safely. Your safety was the last thing on your mind.</p><p>“It’s only business Atsumu.. or Osamu...? Either way, is it not a fair trade?” He questioned.</p><p>“Kōtarō, I’ve known you for way too long to know that you know that’s far from fair.” Oikawa said, his glare intensifying once more. </p><p>“Ah.. an old friend. How have you been Tooru? Never thought of you as the mafia type.”</p><p>“I could say the same for you.”</p><p>“I hate to be the one to interrupt, but this isn’t exactly the time for school reunion.” You stated firmly. </p><p>“That’s a lot of talk for someone with a 44-Bulldog under their jaw right now, by simply pulling the trigger, a bullet would go straight, allllll the way to your skull. Through it if you’re lucky.” Bokuto said, taken back a bit as to how you weren’t sinking in your shoes, especially in the position you were currently in.</p><p>“But,” you started.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>You said, his grip on your waist tightened, pulling you closer to him. </p><p>“And what makes you say that?”</p><p>“Tch... Am I wrong?”</p><p>His expression of shock soon turned into a cocky grin. “No... You’re right, taking you home alive would be so much more fun, that way I could hear your beautiful cries while I-“</p><p>“That’s enough.” Atsumu said, getting even more upset than before. You hadn’t seen him so upset in ages, so this wasn’t something you knew how to handle, but there also wasn’t any time to figure it out. </p><p>Looking out the window in the distance, you saw two black cars racing fish the street, coming into the posting lot. Recognizing them immediately, you smirked internally a little. </p><p>Looking down at your phone on the ground, next to your bag, you saw that Suna never hung up the phone, and has been listening the whole time. </p><p>‘Smartass.’</p><p>The doors flew open and sure enough Suna came through with other teammates of yours. </p><p>You felt Bokuto flinch at the sight of Suna, fixing his pointer finger on the trigger of the gun. </p><p>“Drop your weapon, Kōtarō.” Suna said smoothly, removing a cigarette from his lips in between his pointer and middle finger. In his free hand, he held a machine pistol. One of his favorites. </p><p>“I don’t think I will.” He said, pushing Suna closer to an edge. “You think I’m going to give her up that easily? Just look at her.. you know if it wasn’t forbidden you’d have slept with her by now.” He added on.</p><p>“The hell did you say?” Suna said. Sure enough there it was, the infamous glare. Suna being the wolf, Kōtarō, the prey. </p><p>“You heard me pretty boy. If it weren’t against the rules, you’d have fucked her by now wouldn’t you?” He said again. They couldn’t tell, but he was terrified. His hands were sweaty and shaky, unlike before. </p><p>“I’m going to kill you.” Atsumu and Osamu said in unison.</p><p>“It’s about time you say goodnight Sonic.” Suna said, aiming his gun at Bokuto. </p><p>“I’ll be damned to be killed by scum such as yourself, Rintarō.” Bokuto said. Suna didn’t budge at all, only placing his cigarette to his mouth again. </p><p>“Is that so?” Suna rhetorically asked.</p><p>“Yea... what are you gonna do about it? Once I get my hands on her there’s nothing you would-“</p><p>There was a ringing sensation in your ear left ear, as you felt Bokuto’s grip loosen. You jumped at the sound of something hitting the floor. Turning around and looking down, you saw Bokuto on the ground with a hole in between his eyes. </p><p>“Holy shit..” You said under your breath. Your chest going up and down as you stated at his lifeless body. </p><p>Turning your focus towards everyone else, you realized everyone’s gun was now down, and they were all looking in one direction. Now, looking at the table, you saw an infuriated Iwaizumi with his gun aiming in your direction. </p><p>Oikawa’s eyes were wide as he chuckled, patting him on the back, saying to him, “You crazy motherfucker.”</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>“There is no way you’re trying to lecture me right now.” </p><p>“You put yourself in some real fucking danger Y/n, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!”</p><p>“When has my life NOT been in danger Osamu? Growing up in this hellbent ass community, with these manipulative ass people, PLEASE tell me when I was last 100% safe.” </p><p>“Okay that’s fair, but just because you know how to fight a little doesn’t mean you go running into danger as you please.”</p><p>“A little? Do you know how many times I’ve saved your AND Atsumu’s ass? Multiple. This one minor setback isn’t going to kill anyone that it already hasn’t so calm the fuck down.”</p><p>“You can’t use this being the first time as an excuse, because there’s a first time for everything and it isn’t going to end here.” Osamu protested. You knew he wasn’t wrong, so you didn’t respond.</p><p>“He’s right Y/n,” Suna said, as he opened the door, with Atsumu follow in close behind. He gave you a cup of coffee and sat at the edge of the table. “That really could’ve taken a turn for the worse.”</p><p>It was the next day now, a Saturday. You were still pretty shaken up over what happened yourself, and being lectured about it wasn’t going to help anything.</p><p>Letting out a deep sigh, you rested your head on your fist, with your elbow on the table, looking past Suna, and out the window. </p><p>Suna, taking a sip of coffee from his own mug, looked at you in the corner of his eye. It was visible that you were upset, but they all figured you’d get over it eventually.</p><p>“You could’ve shot and killed them, don’t let it be that close again.” Atsumu said from behind you. Out of curiosity, you turned around to check who he was talking to. </p><p>Behold, was Atsumu talking to Iwaizumi. You saw him walk in but hadn’t really acknowledged his presence. Thinking back to the night before, you realized how much of an issue it really was. You didn’t get hurt or anything, but if you did he’d most likely be dead.</p><p>“I understand, but I wouldn’t have taken the shot if I had any intention of missing.” Iwaizumi responded in defense. Seeing him now, you could finally figure out more about him and his character. </p><p>His eyes were a medium toned grey and his hair dark brown. He walked with pride whenever and wherever he went. You noticed back at the restaurant, even the way he was standing was full of pride.</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu were staring him down intensely, so much so, that if looks could kill, Iwaizumi’s funeral would be in session. Though being under so much pressure, he didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. You could tell that he truly believed in his skill, and that the decision he made was correct.</p><p>You couldn’t argue with it much, he saved your life after all. Although, it pissed you off s little. Was he underestimating your ability? Or was it just him wanting to keep his ‘partner’ safe? That question lingered through your mind along with many others as you stared at him. But there was one that hit your nerve the worst.</p><p>“Who are you, Hajime Iwaizumi?”He walked with pride whenever and wherever he went. You noticed back at the restaurant, even the way he was standing was full of pride.</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu were staring him down intensely, so much so, that it looks could kill, Iwaizumi’s funeral would be in session. Though being under so much pressure, he didn’t look fazed in the slightest. You could tell that he truly believed in his skill, and that the decision he made was correct.</p><p>You couldn’t argue with it much, he saved your life after all. But of course that made you dislike him a little. Was he underestimating your true strength? Or was it just him wanting to keep his ‘partner’ safe? That question lingered through your mind as you stared at him. Also with the question in mind.</p><p>‘Who are you, Hajime Iwaizumi?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it here, I love you sm&lt;3<br/>TikTok: Pyr0mannia<br/>Wattpad: Pyr0mannia<br/>Twitter: Pyr0mannia<br/>Instagram: Pyr0mannia<br/>Follow for updates &amp; more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>